


Family reunion

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Freak Family Fluff [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Freak Family (Gotham), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sibling Bonding, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Oswald is getting drunk after Ed's newest betrayal when an old friend shows up.





	Family reunion

Oswald felt like a fool. Ed’s betrayal had actually shocked him, yet it had been plain to see for anyone not blinded by sentiment. 

_“The most brilliant minds are often blind to the most obvious truth”_

Ed had been honest with him from the beginning, well… in his own strange way. He will never chose Oswald. Even when given a choice between honest affection and false. 

Oswald wanted to blame Lee for her manipulation, but despite Ed's obvious weakness for any female who showed even the slightest of attention he wasn’t stupid. He knew Lee was using him, yet still he'd choose her over their friendship.

Of course, just because Ed knew she was using him didn't make him any less foolish. Ed's desperate desire to play the hero, _(everyone knows that Jim's job)_ when all he has ever been is the villain, is ridiculous. He's fooling himself if he believes saving the worthless trash in the Narrows will make that self-righteous bitch love him. Ed can never be anyone but who he is… and she knows that. 

What had Oswald tied up in knots, days after, was that the betrayal had actually hurt. Much more than he believed himself capable of feeling again. It was visceral, shock, shame and sadness all at once, and hit him the same as the bullet to his gut. 

The only solace he could take was that it was familiar ground. Trust then the inevitable betrayal. It was an old routine and he was more than capable of masking his pain as rage. 

Much to his frustration constant rage was unsustainable. As his anger faded he was left with only his pain and regret along with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. In his emotional turmoil he had instinctively gravitated towards the Mansion, and the memories of happier times, as he prepared to drink his feelings away. 

_"How could I be this foolish! Love is a weakness I cannot afford”_

Half a bottle of vodka drowned yet he still can't believe he had sacrificed his revenge, and essentially his kingdom, to save the traitor. Killing Sophia would have allowed him to reassert control with minimal fuss, but now he was painted even more inefficient. Not only did he allow himself to be overthrown, because of his love for another, but he was then subsequently shown up by the self titled Queen of the Narrows, in order to save a loved one. A loved one who then betrayed him. 

_"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!”_

He was now the laughing stock of the underworld, a weak little freak easily manipulated by his affections. When would he learn that trusting Ed risked not just his heart but his empire. 

“Never again!” he muttered, before quickly gulping the last mouthful of vodka in his glass. 

He was contemplating dragging is lonely self to bed, but instead reached for the bottle of vodka to pour another drink, when he sensed someone enter the room behind him.

“Well this is kinda sad.” a sultry female voice observed. 

Oswald twisted towards the voice. “Who are you?” he demanded as he faced the unknown woman. 

_"This is all I need. One of Gotham’s resident crazies breaking into my house”_

Oswald took a sip of his drink then snapped “And what the hell are you doing in my house?”

The tall brunette laughed “Oh right, I have a new face.” She continued to walk into the room, not in the least concerned about the enraged Penguin. 

Oswald raised an eyebrow at the advancing woman and snarled “What the hell is that supposed to mean?“

The brunette laughed again. She appeared amused by Oswald's wrath and her giggles seemed to imply he had asked a ridiculously obvious question. She paused for a second, as if waiting for something to click, before dryly stating “It’s me Ivy.” 

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the silent room as Oswald’s vodka spilled over the hardwood floors. 

Oswald studied the woman. While she looked entirely unlike his little Ivy, she did exude the same preternatural presence. Oswald wanted to believe, it certainly wouldn’t the weirdest thing to have happen in Gotham and it definitely wasn't a first, but it felt wrong to trust his gut. It had failed him horribly recently. 

“And why would I believe you?”

Rolling her eyes she sighed “Seriously Pengy” 

“It really is you!” Her use of that ridiculous pet name convincing him the way nothing else could. No one else would dare test his patience so, not anymore. 

Oswald wanted to run over and hug her. Forever his saviour, of course she was the one to find him after another betrayal. Maybe things were turning around. 

“The one and only.”with a cheery smile Ivy collapsed onto on the settee. “Oh… and I totally came here to kill you and make your home my new lair, like as revenge, but you kinda seem too pathetic for that to be enjoyable now”

To say he was shocked by the declaration didn't do justice to how horrified he felt. Ivy, sweet and kind Ivy, had just threaten to murder him. Now it wasn't that she wasn't capable of it, she was more than capable, but he just didn't understand why. 

She had been another he had honestly cared for her. Someone he would risk all for, and still would despite recent harsh lessons. 

When she had vanished he had been frantic, he had even instructed Zszaz to look for he. Given Zsasz’s recent betrayal, Oswald now realised he probably hadn't even bothered to look. 

Oswald cautiously continued to engage with her, despite the threat she was showing no indication she intended to follow through and he was curious enough to ignore it “Where have you been?” 

“Do you care?” was her automatic and somewhat petulant response. 

Oswald snapped back “That's not fair” as he glared back at his sulking friend. 

“isn't it?. You treated me like dirt, only ever concerned about your precious empire. You probably didn't even notice I was gone” Ivy sneered, actually sneered. What had happened to his sweet little sister. 

“I looked Ivy, I was worried ” Oswald sighed in frustration. No one believed he was capable of caring, not even Ivy. 

Ivy rolled her eyes “Sure” before flicking her hair over shoulder.

Oswald was struggling to contain his temper “Is that what this is about? You want to kill me because you think I ignored you?”

Ivy’s words rushed together as her certainty wavered “No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know.” taking a breath to center herself she continued, harsh and bitingly “You were mean Pengy. Really mean. You never let me do anything once you got your empire back. Bridget and Victor totally got jobs.”

This finally caused what meager control he had over his anger to snap “Your 15!” he shrieked, furious over her ridiculous expectation. 

“16!” her anger at him was just as palpable as she yelled back

“Fine… 16!” he grudgingly snapped before the anger dwindled and an uncomfortable emotion overwhelmed him “But you have to have known all I wanted was for you to have some semblance of a childhood.” Oswald looked at the new changes and saw several more years were taken from her with whatever had happened. “Especially given how much of it was taken from you.”

Ivy muttered “Whatever” while refusing to make eye contact with Oswald

“Seriously Ivy… “ Oswald huffed in frustration “I gave you full access to all my accounts and freedom to do whatever you wanted. What more could a teenager ask for? ”

“I wanted you to be nice to me… “ her tone no longer harsh with anger but soft and hurt “You were the closest thing I've had to a family since… It doesn't matter. ” It was so easy to forget how young she was, and how little she has had. 

Reacting to her tone Oswald’s voice became gentle “Being mean is hardly a reasonable reason to kill someone" smiling tentatively "especially in our family” 

“You've killed people for less” She smirked

“True.” Oswald chuckled “But your better than me Ivy. I'm as broken and ugly as my world, you deserved better than to dwell in the underbelly of this corrupt city”

The two surrogate siblings smiled at each other. At ease now they understood the others behaviour and reasoning. 

“Are we good?” Oswald asked, hopeful. 

Ivy nodded, then suddenly a sly grin appeared “But if you want me to really forgive you, you have to tell me what has you so down”

Oswald rolled his eyes but relented “Fine” Shaking his head at her excited giggles. He then reached for the bottle of vodka and took a mouthful to give him a little courage, his embarrassment unmistakable “Nygma... I may have started working with him again”

“What!” Oswald flinched at her shocked shriek “That guy was a total asshat! Why would you even speak with him after what he did?” Ivy has never been subtle about her feelings. 

“I thought he had changed.” Ivy raised an eyebrow in disbelief “Yes stupid I know, but had no one else. He came to my rescue. He broke me out of Arkham, saved martin--”

“Who?”

“A new member of our family. You will meet him soon I promise” Ivy nodded and prompted Oswald to continue his story “It was so perfect. If felt like before, when we were friends, before all the unpleasantness” 

Oswald let out a bitter laugh “Stupid me actually thought it meant something to him. Our friendship I mean.” Taking another gulp of his vodka “He betrayed me again. This time for some woman that doesn’t even like him let alone love him.” sneering in distaste he acknowledged resentfully “At least _Isabelle_ actually loved him. Lee is just using him.”

Looking defeated “I told him I trusted him and he used that against me” Oswald buried his head in his hands “What’s wrong with me Ivy? I think I'm still in love him. I more angry that he is going to get hurt than I am that he betrayed me”

“Boys are jerks” Oswald burst into laughter at her simple summary. She wasn’t wrong, boys certainly were jerks.

“I couldn't have put it better myself Ivy, boys are jerks. Even myself. I am sorry… you know for my behaviour, it was unacceptable.” taking Ivy’s gloved hand into his he looked into her eyes “I have really missed you. My life is just not the same without your constant chatter and sweet smile”

Ivy was practically beaming. Any anger she had remaining towards Oswald dissipated at the honesty in his expression. “I missed you too Pengy.”

The moment was shattered by an awkward cough heard from the entrance of the room. “Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I have business with Oswald” 

Oswald gasped. It was Ed. _“How much did he hear”_

Oswald stood abruptly and went to speak but he could only muster “Ed…” before stuttering off. 

Ed smirked as he strutted into the room. 

Oswald, suddenly noticing Ivy squeezing his hand tight in support, quickly hardened his tone and prepared to hold his ground “Unless your here to pay me my share from the job you can just turn around and leave”

_“Please… Please say you're here to tell me it was all some elaborate plan. That I wasn't a fool to trust you”_

Ed went to speak when Ivy rose from her spot “How lovely to see you again Ed.” Taking her glove off she extended her palm for a handshake.

Ed sneered at the extended hand “I don’t believe we have met.” his eyes travelling over the woman with disdain “I have a rather good memory for faces.” then with a dismissive wave “Oswald and I have business so whoever you are you can leave“ 

Ivy just smiled, ignoring Ed directions, and lowered her hand. Oswald was quite proud at the malicious intent she managed to convey with such a simple gesture.

Ivy headed towards the sneering Ed, almost appearing to glide across the room. She had definitely matured in the months they were apart. The Ivy he knew wouldn't have been able to display this level of confidence. 

“Well the last time we met you weren’t really in the position for proper introductions.” placing herself firmly between Oswald and Ed “Ivy Pepper. Oswald’s most _trusted_ and _loyal_ friend. You might remember seeing me just before our dear Victor put you on ice.” 

Ed laughed and mocked “Oh, yes, the little girlie hiding behind Oswald. I just assumed you were another nameless lackey trying to worm your back into his good graces, given I had to bust Oswald out of Arkham” a crease formed in his brow “You look different” 

She gestured towards her face “I was kinda going through a transformation.” then she crossed her arms “But I’m back now, so you can go back to your schtick as a tourist attraction in the Narrows. Your not welcome here, Oswald and I have plans to discuss”

Ivy smirked and turned from Ed, dismissing him with a mere gesture, much to his annoyance. The entitled voice in the back of Ed's mind screamed _“How dare the little brat”_ as he instinctively grabbed her by the shoulder to turn her back towards him.

Ed was shocked when rather than acquiesce she whirled around, enraged, and wrapped her hand around his throat. He gasped as he felt her manicured nails dig into the delicate skin of his neck, not enough to piece skin but enough to hint they could easily rip his throat out.

Before anyone could act, Oswald to intervene and Ed remove the talons digging into his throat, Ivy crooned “Just one little nick and you will be choking on your own tongue. Do not test me”her index finger teasingly trailed across his throat. 

Ed started to feel dizzy and found he was struggling to think or form words. “W-wh-what... ”

Oswald, recognising this was quickly getting out of hand, approached Ivy in hopes of calming her.

“Ivy… “

“Careful Pengy, I don't want you getting sick.” Oswald squinted in confusion as he reached a hand out to place on her shoulder “My skin oozes a wonderful little toxin that can cause some interesting side effects” Oswald instantly jumped back. 

“Ivy… we don't want to kill Ed.” Ed was looking decidedly woozy “H-He still owes me a lot of money.” 

Oswald wanted to kick himself for his instinctual desire to protect Ed. No matter how he tries to argue it, he knows the reason he intervened was that he is still unable to see the fool in harm's way. 

Gazing intensely at the swaying Ed “Don't worry Pengy I won't kill him.” her nails caressing across Ed's throat “I'm just making a point.” suddenly she dug her nails into the vulnerable flesh and shoved him roughly to the ground. 

Ed instantly started to choke, his skin taking on a green tinge as the poison spread and began to show in veins. All he could do was grasped at his throat as the toxins spread through his nervous system. 

“Ivy! You said you weren't going to kill him!”

Ivy pulls a vial from her cleavage and turned to Oswald “I have an antidote. I'm not an idiot.” she tosses the delicate little vial towards a scrambling Ed, who quickly swallows the contents. 

Looking down at relieved looking Ed Ivy smirked “What made you think that was the antidote?” the panicked expression on his face was priceless. Ivy was beginning to find invoking male terror was becoming increasingly addictive and profitable. 

“Just kidding.” she giggled, Ed managed to look both irritated and terrified. 

Leaning over the now panting Ed Ivy whispered coldly “You, or your hussy, make a play against Oswald again you won't be this lucky. Understood?”

Ed rapid nods making it more than evident he understood. 

Oswald smirked in pride, then limped over and to help his former friend up. “Leave. Don't come back." Glancing at Ivy" I won't choose you over my family, and you won't survive a second encounter”

Ed glared at the brunette standing smug behind Oswald then turned and left, his steps uneven and his confidence shredded. 

Oswald burst into laughter as soon as Ed was out the door. “Did you see him. I've never seen anyone shut him up before. You are a wonder”

Ivy grinned “He needed to know if he goes against you, he's also going against me.” leaning down she hugged the shorter man, well as best she could without exposing him to her skin “He won't dare try to use your emotions against you again. Now he knows it doesn't matter if you care about him because to me he's just fertiliser”

Oswald smiled and awkwardly returned the hug “Thank you”

The two separated “Now onto business.” Ivy grinned and pulled out a phone “Let's get the gang back together“ 

While Oswald was nervous about Ivy contacting Bridget and Victor, especially after seeing them both work with Jerome, he was confident Ivy would sway them to her way of thinking. Even without her pheromones she was incredibly hard to refuse.


End file.
